Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Conventional luminaires use direct communication with the luminaire to receive dimming or other commands. The communication (i.e., control signals) may be provided by a separate dimmer device or lighting controller. In addition, various external sensors attached to the luminaire provide analog signals used by the luminaire to determine ambient conditions. Thus, lighting characteristics may not be controlled based on actual lighting requirements at the luminaire. However, the ability to control the light output of a luminaire is important for proper functional lighting and aesthetic lighting as well as to reduce energy consumption. In addition, for installations having multiple devices with multiple housings, multiple communications interfaces, and limited configuration options, especially for sensors, adding sensors or other peripherals after installation can present difficulties.